Trip in Time
by SpottedHeart
Summary: Kagome and inuyasha get into a fight so Kagome runs away. While running she meets a time demon who grants here unwilling wish; that Kikyo never exhisted.
1. The time demon and the wish

The time demon and the wish

The time demon and the wish

"Kagome…Kagome….Wake up" Inuyasha's gentle voice woke me up.

"What is it?" I asked quietly.

"I need to talk to you, come with me." I got up and was lead, by Inuyasha, to a clearing in the forest, we were in. "Kagome, please don't be angry, I could tell by the way that you have been acting that you love me."

I started to blush, "Why would I be mad at you?"

"You didn't let me finish, I know you love me, but I can't love you back. My heart belongs to Kikyo."

"You mean to tell me that you are in love with a person who died fifty years ago!" I screamed at him.

"Shut up! She is back, and that is all I need to be happy."

"She is nothing but a clay zombie!"

"No she is back….I'm sorry Kagome." Inuyasha finally blurted it out. He has never said he is sorry, but he said it to say he loves someone else.

"Sorry is not going to cut it." I started to cry.

'No Kagome, don't cry."

"Leave me alone! I wish Kikyo never existed." I ran off into the forest, crying my heart out. I finally stopped to rest, when a small imp stepped out of the bushes.

"What do you want; don't even bother saying the jewel shards!"

"I am a time demon. I have the power to control time, but only when someone wishes me to. You wished that Kikyo never existed, that is what shall happen."

"Wait," I scream at it, "what if that changes everything that happened? I didn't mean it."

"You should be more careful of what you wish for" It told me as if it were my mother. The little demon lifted it arms and mumbled a few words, to make me fall asleep, soundly.


	2. Happy 15th Kagome

"Happy 15th, Kagome

"Happy 15th, Kagome!" I awake to find my whole family at the edge of my bed.

"What? It's my birthday?" I asked.

"Of course."

"But my 15th birthday was almost a year ago," I stated, confused.

"No silly, today is your birthday. You must have had a pretty weird dream."

"Yah, I guess it was pretty weird," I laughed nervously.

I followed my family downstairs and ran out the door before they had the chance to say anything. I ran all the way to the well, then slammed open the doors. I had no time to lose, I hastily jumped into the well and waited, waiting to be transported through time. I kept on waiting, but nothing happened. _It's the jewel that allowed me to transport through time, but I don't have the jewel!! How?_ I started to cry, for everyone, I wouldn't see them again, ever. "Inuyasha, Shippo, Mirouku, Sango," I cry out, "how could this happen?" That moment the well stared to disappear, I was able to go to the Feudal Era anyhow!

The well appeared again, I climbed out to see Feudal Japan much different then I last remembered. The sky was red, every where there was fires…and dead bodies. "Please don't hurt us, we have the weekly pay," I heard someone shout. I run to where I heard them and I see a villager standing in front of a person with long, flowing, white hair. He had bloodied, red clothing on and Oh my God….Dog ears.

"Inuyasha!" I cry out.

"Who's there? You scent is new," he growled at, me. He ran over to me and held up his bloody claws. This was not the Inuyasha I knew, he had red eyes, marks on his face, huge fangs, and a glint of pure evil in his eyes.

""Inuyasha, don't you remember me?" Tears started to roll down my cheeks He did nothing but growl at me and raise and stared to rapidly lower his claws.


	3. The Truth

"Inuyasha

"Inuyasha! Why don't you remember me?" He started to stop his claw, but not soon enough: he still managed to cut my cheek, but nothing more.

"I don't know who you are but-" At that moment I fell forward into Inuyasha and I started to hug him. He seemed to relax at my touch, but only for a second. "Get off of me, wench!" He pushed me away, as hard as he could, and pulled Tetsiuga out. "You shall perish for that," he yelled at me.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked He just ignored me and continued on with his kill. "Leave me alone!" I shouted and held my hand up. It started to glow pink and Inuyasha backed away.

"What did you do?" Inuyasha demanded. I took that opportunity to run: I ran through the forest and to a gap in the trees, the same place I met the time demon.

"Get out here this instant," I yelled, hoping to find the time demon. Luck was on my side, because the time demon stepped out from the bushes.

"It is you, I am surprised you remember."

"Your damn right I remembered and I want an explanation, now," I told the little demon.

"Seeing how you remembered I guess I could reward you by telling you what happened. Inuyasha was after the Shikon jewel and he got it, but since Kikyo never existed no one was strong enough to stop Inuyasha from getting the Jewel. He used the Jewel to become a full demon, now he demands weekly pay or he will kill the village that didn't pay, he might just kill them anyhow."

"No! Inuyasha would not do that!"

"Perhaps the Inuyasha you knew, but this is Inuyasha now, a full demon."

"You are lying." I started to run again when I heard a growling around me. I nervously look around but I don't see anyone. I guess I missed him because Inuyasha comes jumping out from the bushes.

"Your dead wench," he yelled at me.

"Help," I scream. Not a second after I screamed a man lands between me and Inuyasha. He had long white hair, pointed ears, a white fluffy thing on his shoulder, and crescent moon on his forehead.


	4. Brotherly Love

"Inuyasha, picking on another innocent girl

"Inuyasha, picking on another innocent girl? I am ashamed to call you my brother." Sesshomaru said, disappointed. Sesshomaru used his 'Whip of Light' and attacked Inuyasha. They started to fight to be followed by random cussing and words. They kept fighting (and managed to knock me down in the process)until Inuyasha retreated with the closing phrase, " I'll get you yet, wench, and when I do you will die."

"Sesshomaru," I tell the demon in front of me.

"So you have heard of me," Sesshomaru replied while helping me up.

"Why are you here?" I asked, confused.

"I merely came to protect you from my brother," he seemed to smile while he said this.

"But why would-"

He cut in, " It is true I used to be like Inuyasha, but when I saw how others looked at Inuyasha (which must have been how they looked at me) I decided to change my ways. Now my life goal is to save others from the wrath of Inuyasha, and change him back."

"What about killing him, he did kill others." I said, trying to see what Sesshomaru had become.

"Me, kill Inuyasha, it is true he killed others, but is because the demon inside him is a violent beast, inside he is still my little brother and vow to change him back, not kill him. He seemed afraid of you, perhaps the fear could awaken his human heart, would you be kind enough to accompany me on my journey."

I nod my head, for that was about all I could do. Big, tough, killing Sesshomaru turned into loving, caring, brotherly Sesshomaru.


	5. Please Read

Sorry fans

Sorry fans! (If there are any,) but I am going to discontinue my story. Another show came along I like better than Inuyasha, (Bleach) I can know focus on Inuyasha and must stop writing about it. I will still write stories just not for Inuyasha. If anyone wants to "adopt" my story I will not stop you, just let me know. If you want to continue reading my stories I will write a new in Bleach, I am unsure of the name of it yet.

Sorry!!


	6. Okay

Okay… If two more people want me to write, more I will write more

Okay… If two more people want me to write, more I will write more. But I want you to know that this is most likely the last Inuyasha story I will ever write. I will become a Bleach Story Author.

(I know it is short but is it the best way to let you know)


End file.
